


From the Edges

by BlondeDynamite



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen, Goblins trying their best, Jareth is a dick to goblins, Jareth is heartbroken, Jareth is the protagonist, Jareth loses some magic, Owl Form Jareth, Sexy evil sorceress, Sorcery and magic, all hail queen tania, fictional lore, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeDynamite/pseuds/BlondeDynamite
Summary: The Goblin King is seduced and overthrown by a Fae sorceress. She steals his magic and casts him out to the edge of his own labyrinth to fend of himself. With the help of others he meets along the way, Jareth must find his way back to the castle and take back his kingdom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story begins shortly after the events of the film, but that really doesn't matter much. Enjoy!

Deep in the Underground, things are bustling in the Goblin City. As the sun shines over the shoddy, falling apart houses made of rock and stone, the Goblins work as hard as their little bodies can muster. The streets are narrow and curve like snakes over the land. A larger Goblin pushes a wheel barrow of stone slabs up a particularly narrow hill where two others wave their stubby arms at the big one, giving conflicting directions in speedy, garbled speech. A separate Goblin pushes past the wheel barrow quickly and hurries down the road. The big one loses its grip or a moment and the wheel barrow wiggles and falls to its side, spilling stone slabs onto the road.

From his perch on the balcony of the castle beyond the Goblin City, King Jareth watches his subjects rebuild through a crystal that rests in between his gloved fingers. The Goblin city was wrecked by its intruders who barged through five days before. He does not even want to think of that girl. His heart pangs with sadness and anger and he feels incredibly embarrassed. How dare she overpower him? With all his power! He offered her the world! How dare she win? Surely, she can’t be happier now than with what he could have offered her, right?

Ever since Sarah beat Jareth and returned home with her baby brother, Jareth exists in a rut of anger and depression. To avoid feeling heartbroken, he attempts to hate her with all he his might.

Needless to say, Jareth doesn’t handle rejection very well.

His mind returns to the images in the crystal: goblins attempting to rebuild their homes and making even more of a mess of the place. Jareth would offer his magic, but he blames them for their own incompetence and thinks of it as a lesson for them. The Goblin City will be rebuilt fully within weeks and with that reminder gone, Jareth will try to forget about that blasted girl and all that she’s done. In the coming weeks, Jareth will spend most of his time sulking and tormenting the goblins that serve him in the castle.

The peaches his goblins bring to him are either too old or not ripe enough. There is too much dust on his throne. Which Goblin misplaced his overcoat? That one will surely be dropped into the oubliette. He stomps about the throne room, surrounded by a small gathering of Goblins.

“Now tell me,” he jabs his finger at the goblins, “which of you pathetic little creatures misplaced my overcoat?” His voice is harsh and his words are sharp. He paces in front of the group. A muddy green one with two snaggle front teeth sticking out its mouth averts his eyes and finds much interest in the little leather shoes on his feet. Jareth stops in front of this goblin and leans down. The poor creature tries not to look, but his King’s angry eyes bore into him.

“W-what overcoat yer’ highness?” He asks tentatively, only giving his king quick glances.

The Goblin King sneers. “ _My_ overcoat. It is long and brown and made of fine leather.”

“Oh! That overcoat.” The goblin attempts a nervous laugh. “Y-you asked to put it in your wardrobe yer’ highness.” The goblin looks up at him with a little more conviction now. The surrounding goblins nod and mutter in agreement.

Jareth stands straight. “I did no such thing!” He sounds offended. He turns around to think.

He did in fact ask for his goblins to take it to his wardrobe last night.

“But you did, sir! Jus’ last night ah tell ya!” Says another goblin.

He whirls around to face his subjects. He watches them silently for a moment before barking; “Fetch me my overcoat or I will throw you all into the oubliette!”

The goblins scramble.

 

* * *

 

 

Now properly dressed, the Goblin King watches over the Goblin City from the balcony again. Even when he is wrong, Jareth still enjoys striking fear into his subjects from time to time. Now more than before. He is still angry about _her_. His subjects know this, but Jareth’s anger is unpredictable.

He sees a commotion at the far end of the Goblin City, by the gates. He sees crowds of goblins and some sort of unknown figure approaching. “What is this?” The Goblin King wonders aloud and stands alert. He must go see what this is all about. He steps off the ledge of the balcony and drops. From a flurry of fabric and glitter, a white owl arises. That owl flaps its wings and rises above the city, soaring over the buildings and goblins below. Its presence goes unnoticed in the city as it flies down through the narrow streets and perches on a shabby rooftop. The owl cocks its head to the side and watches.

The guards at the main gate stand their ground at first, but then lower their weapons and step aside in awe of this figure. On the back of a tall and magnificent brown speckled horse is a cloaked figure. The cloak is silver and glistens in underneath the setting sun. Horses are not common in the Underground—at least, not this region of the Underground. Ponies, sometimes, but not horses. This horse is regal, walking with its head held high. A delicate hand brushes the white mane of the horsed grasps lightly around the silver reigns. The crowds of goblins move out of the horse’s way, out of awe but also fear that they would be trampled by this magnificent beast. The owl cannot see the face of the visitor but watches as they pass curiously.

“The castle.” Says the firm voice from underneath the hood. Goblins scramble and argue whether or not to tell the visitor the way to the castle. The crowd of goblins stop in front of the horse and cloaked figure. They tell the visitor that the castle is off limits. After a moment of deliberation, the figure kicks at the horse and starts moving again. The horse steps heavily on the stones below and goblins scramble to get out of the way. Some in the distance run off towards the castle, calling for their King.

The owl has seen enough, and takes flight again towards the castle’s entrance.

 

The King stands waiting for this visitor at the entrance of the castle. His arms are folded and he stands with enough presence to make his subjects cower without a word. He stares at the shining figure and the magnificent horse, which stops a few yards away from the King. A parade of goblins follow behind. The figure dismounts from the horse, giving it a gentle pat on the neck and removes its hood when it reaches the ground. Standing before the King is a woman. She is as tall as the King with skin just as pale. Her hair is a fiery orange that drapes like silk against her shoulders. Her pale cheeks shimmer gold in the light and her eyes are like pale emeralds. The goblins surrounding her seem in awe, but the King appears unfazed.

She walks forward with slow deliberate steps, her long cloak billows behind her in a gust of wind and when it falls it doesn’t hit the ground. She stops five feet away from him. Suddenly, she bows forward, glancing up at his majesty as she rises. “Goblin King,” She greets, “I have come from far across the Underground and it is a pleasure to be in your presence.” Her voice is firm, controlled, and much sweeter sounding this close in person.

Jareth looks her up and down. She appears regal, almost, and her fashion sense, with all the shimmer, just screams Fae. He has not seen another Fae in many, many years. He does seem visibly a little confused by her presence. She flatters him with pleasantries, but he still has no idea what her purpose is. It is suspicious. Jareth unfolds his arms and shifts his weight onto the other foot. “What is your business in my kingdom?”

“Your kingdom!” She exclaims, almost in awe. “I have heard so much about you and your kingdom. The Fae prince who so graciously accepted this land and these creatures…”

Jareth cuts her off with the raise of his right hand. “What is your business in my kingdom?” He asks yet again.

“Your majesty,” She starts, “I have come to give you my aid.”

Jareth is visibly perplexed.

“For hundreds of years you have ruled alone with nothing but goblins and dwarves to keep you company.” Fae are actually quite racist towards creatures like goblins and dwarves. “I wish to help you, to provide you with service and company.”

“Who are you?”

“I am Tania, from the Fae lands of the East. I served in the courts of King Oberon for one-hundred and two years.”

It has been a very long time since Jareth has heard that name uttered. He does not think of King Oberon or the Fae of the East. Not normally. Not until today. He steps forward, closer to Tania. “And he sent you to me?”

“No, your majesty, my King did not send me. I relieved myself of my position in order to come here after hearing stories of the Goblin Kingdom. King Oberon has enough help these days.”

Jareth steps closer and reaches out with his gloved hand. He strokes the side of her face gently, looking into her eyes, searching for a lie. Fae are very particular about appearances. Always well groomed, dressed to impress, and walking with confidence always when in the presence of others. Jareth has no doubts that she is a Fae of the East, the place he has not called home in hundreds of years. The East is full of sparkle and shimmer. Fashion and beauty are of high standards. His origin does explain Jareth’s penchant for glitter. He does not see a lie in her eyes, but he is uneasy still. The Goblin King is powerful and will not shy away from any foe, not even a pretty woman with hair like fire.

“What a curious thing.” He mutters softly aloud, removing his hand. He looks off at the crowd of goblins. “Well what are you all standing around for? Go on, then, shoo.”  He turns around to face the goblins just beyond the entrance of the castle, watching with fascination. “You lot! Take the horse to the stable.”

“But King, we don’t have a stable!”

“Then make one.” Jareth sneers, as if it’s obvious.

Returning his gaze to Tania, Jareth finally greets her. “Welcome to my Kingdom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought! I created some lore behind Jareth and other Fae and the Goblins that I hope you guys will buy. More will be explained later when it seems more fitting.
> 
> Also there might be a teeny tiny bit of smut coming up because of seduction and magic. So look forward to that if you're into that sort of thing? It won't be a lot, probably.


End file.
